White Bread, Dark Chocolate Jam
by cemody909
Summary: Sesuatu yang berwarna putih membuatmu menginginkannya lagi dan lagi sampai puas. Sesuatu yang berwarna hitam memberikan tampilan yang berbahaya, namun kalau kau tahu ia dapat kau nikmati, ia akan membuatmu tergoda... Han Jumin x ZEN. PWP tersirat (?). Gaje tiada ujung. Jangan lupa makan, ya.


"Selamat malam."

Zen menatap makhluk di yang berdiri di depan pintu rumahnya, lalu ia mengarahkan tangan kanannya untuk menahan hidungnya yang basah. Wajahnya memerah karena satu dan lain hal.

Beberapa detik kemudian, ia membanting pintu rumahnya keras-keras.

* * *

 **White Bread, Dark Chocolate Jam**

 _._

 _Sebuah fiksi penggemar demi apah~_

 _._

 _Kalau C & R kepanjangannya Cheritz, apakah itu berarti Mystic Messenger dimiliki oleh perusahaan keluarga Han Jumin? *gak*_

* * *

"Aku sudah bilang padamu, Anak Orang Kaya, tapi sepertinya kupingmu tersumbat bola bulu kucing."

Akhirnya Jumin dipersilahkannya masuk ke dalam rumahnya.

"Tiba-tiba aku merasakan keinginan untuk mengunjungimu."

"Tapi kau tidak perlu datang tiba-tiba seperti itu!" Zen menunjuk ke arah pakaian Jumin yang berlapis tiga itu: kemeja bermotif garis yang dipadu dengan rompi dan ditutupi dengan jas. Bukan karena pakaiannya yang terlihat begitu formal, namun karena bulu-bulu halus yang menempel di seluruh artikel pakaiannya, bahkan sampai pada celananya juga.

Bulu kucing.

"Pantas saja aku langsung merasa aneh saat melihatmu datang! Kau bermain bersama makhluk halus itu sebelum datang ke rumahku, 'kan?!"

"Ya, bulu Elizabeth memang sangat halus. Kau mau coba pegang?" Sebuah senyum tersungging di bibir Jumin. Senyuman yang di dalam kamus Zen artinya adalah: senyuman setan.

"Bunuh saja aku sekalian."

Terdengar tawa ringan sebelum Zen merasakan berat di punggungnya. Matanya menangkap dua tangan tengah memeluk pinggangnya.`

"H-hei, Penyuka Kucing!" serunya susah payah karena ia harus menahan bersin. Pelukan yang diterimanya semakin erat.

"Aku merindukanmu,"

"A-aku tidak merindukanmu!" Pemuda berambut panjang itu memalingkan pandangannya ke kiri bawah agar menghindari mata Direktur Han, namun upayanya itu memudahkan Jumin untuk menumpukan wajahnya di bahu Zen.

"Hm? Benarkah?" Nadanya terdengar seperti main-main, namun sorot tatapan sang pria terlihat tajam saat tak sengaja mata mereka saling bertemu. Zen menghela nafas lirih.

"Kau adalah orang terakhir yang kuharap akan datang ke tempatku ini."

"Oh? Kau tidak ingin kukunjungi seperti ini?"

"Entahlah…" Zen berusaha melepaskan pelukan Jumin sambil terus menahan hidungnya yang basah. Kemudian, ia berjalan ke arah meja makan, lalu mengambil selembar tisu dari kotak yang ada di atasnya. Sementara sang pria bergaya necis itu melangkahkan kaki menuju sofa, lalu duduk dengan santainya sambil menyilangkan kaki.

"Jadi, kau ke sini HANYA untuk bertemu denganku?"

Sungguh penekanan yang sempurna pada kata yang tercetak dengan huruf kapital seluruhnya. Sepatah tawa santai terdengar dari lawan bicaranya.

"Tidak juga. Aku ingin menghabiskan malam di tempatmu," Jumin menepuk-nepuk area sofa yang kosong di dekatnya saat pandangan mereka bertemu. "Kemarilah."

"Tidak, ah," Zen menyandarkan pinggangnya ke sisi meja. "Apa kau sudah bosan dengan apartemen mewah, Tuan Han?"

"Kalau kau mau merasakan kemewahan apartemenku, akan kuajak kau–"

"Tidak, tidak. Setelah kupikir-pikir, akan berbahaya bagi seorang pemuda untuk berkunjung ke apartemen mewah seorang pria sendirian," potong si rambut putih dengan nada prihatin.

"Memangnya kenapa?"

"'Kenapa', katanya…" batin Zen nelangsa. "Er… mudah-mudahan Tuan tidak melupakan fakta bahwa kita berdua adalah laki-laki–"

"Lalu, di mana letak masalahnya?" Jumin melipat tangannya. " Kau 'kan temanku."

Petir imajiner seakan datang menyambar kesadaran Zen.

"Oh, Tuhan. Ternyata aku temanmu…" Tubuhnya langsung rubuh ke lantai dengan lutut terkulai. Sang direktur tertawa.

"Ya. Kau temanku. Setelah kupikir-pikir, mengucapkannya seperti ini terasa menyenangkan."

"Kau senang sekali tertawa di atas penderitaanku…"

"Bagimu itu sebuah penderitaan?"

"Tentu saja!" Zen bergegas bangkit dari duduknya lalu berjalan ke arah Jumin. Ia mengambil tempat duduk di sofa yang sama, berjarak beberapa sentimeter dari tamunya itu.

"Uh, duduk di dekatmu rasanya aneh," Zen mengusap-usap tengkuknya. "Auramu yang hitam kelam itu begitu mengusik jiwa, ya?"

"Aura hitam kelam?" Dahi sang direktur mengernyit.

"Hah? Kau tidak sadar?" Sang pria muda menepuk bahunya – nyaris menggamparnya. "Meskipun kehidupanmu nampaknya mentereng, kisahmu itu sekelam ekspresimu! Belum lagi kepribadianmu itu!"

"Kau berbicara seolah-olah kau sudah mengenalku begitu lama," Jumin berdeham dengan gaya layaknya seorang bangsawan. Begitu anggun. "Kalau teorimu itu benar, maka ini terasa menarik. Bagiku, putihmu itu membuat kekelaman di hidupku terlihat lebih terang."

"Hentikan bahasa puitismu itu, Anak Orang Kaya. Hitammu itu yang telah mengotori diriku yang putih dan murni ini."

"Narsismu kambuh lagi, Zen."

"Bodo amat!"

Zen mencuri pandang ke arah wajah Jumin. "Tapi… Aku rasa, semakin lama aku berduaan denganmu seperti ini, lama-lama aku akan jadi sama seperti..."

"Hah?"

"…S-sama kelamnya! Sama hitamnya, maksudnya! Ya ampun, kekelaman yang ada di dalam dirimu memang menular, ya!" Zen memaksakan sebaris tawa yang terdengar kaku. Kemudian, dari mulut Jumin keluar sepenggal tawa pelan, membuatnya keheranan.

"Aku senang mengetahui bahwa aku dapat menularkan sesuatu padamu…"

"Bodo amat!" potong Zen dengan nada kesalnya. "Yang kau tularkan itu bukan hal baik, tahu!"

Seruan yang diucapkannya tadi telah berhenti bergema. Waktu seakan berhenti saat ia menyadari bahwa kepalanya terangkat. Matanya beradu dengan mata lelaki di hadapannya, yang telah mengangkat dagunya.

"Aku senang."

"K-Karena?" Zen menelan ludah. Gugup.

Semenit telah berlalu sejak mata mereka bertemu. Kedua pasang mata itu tetap saling bertatapan.

"Err… bisa berhenti memandangiku seperti itu? Aku tahu aku begitu tampan, tapi aku– "

Bibir sang pria berambut hitam itu menangkap kata-kata yang hendak diucapkan Zen selanjutnya langsung dari bibirnya. Pertama hanya sentuhan lembut, namun ciuman kedua terasa lebih dalam. Kemudian, Zen merasa jarak mereka lebih dari sekedar dekat.

Rapat.

Sesak.

Ia hanya bisa memejamkan matanya, entah mengapa. Ciuman itu mencuri nafasnya juga perhatiannya. Mencuri perasaannya.

Tanpa disadarinya, kedua tangannya memeluk pinggang Jumin.

"Hei, Jumin…"

"Hm?"

Nyaris tak terdengar.

"Kenapa suasananya jadi begini, ya?" Zen memiringkan sedikit wajahnya, memberikan kesempatan bagi "temannya" untuk makin memperdalam ciuman itu. Nyaris saja ia lupa untuk menjawab pertanyaan _random_ tersebut.

"Karena…"

"Karena?"

Satu kata yang sama. Diucapkan dengan intonasi yang berbeda namun membutuhkan usaha yang sama besarnya, karena keduanya tak mau melepas ciuman itu.

"Karena aku ingin menyentuhmu?" Jumin berbisik di dekat bibir Zen sebelum memagutnya dalam ciuman dalam lainnya. Satu tangan Zen yang tadi berada di pinggang Jumin merayap menuju kepala bagian belakangnya, mencengkeram pelan helaian rambut hitamnya. Sementara itu, kedua tangan Jumin berpindah ke bawah pinggang Zen, mencoba mendekatkan bagian bawah tubuh mereka.

"Aah! Hei, Jumin…" suara lirih bercampur desahan karena stimuli yang terasa baru. Ya, seingat Zen, sentuhan Jumin belum pernah ada yang seintim ini.

"Ya?"

"K-Kau… mau melakukannya?"

"'Melakukannya'?" nada suara Jumin terdengar bingung.

Zen imajiner di dalam pikirannya menepuk dahinya sendiri. Apakah kehidupan asmara pria ini sebegitu mengenaskannya sampai-sampai ia tidak tahu maksud dari 'melakukannya'?

Beberapa saat kemudian, Zen mendorong tubuh si makhluk kaya sampai ia terbaring di atas sofa. Matanya menatap ke arah manik mata hitam yang ada di bawahnya.

"Melakukan ini dan itu…?"

"Oh," respon Jumin singkat dengan nada datar. "Lalu kenapa kau yang ada di atasku?"

"Karena kecepatan berpikirmu terlalu lambat," Zen merebahkan dirinya di atas tubuhnya. Terasa hangat.

"Kau yakin mau melakukannya?" tanya Jumin. Nadanya terdengar sungguh-sungguh.

"Sesama teman tidak berciuman, Bung, apa lagi sampai melakukannya."

"Teman kencan?" Ujung jemari sang pria berambut hitam bergerak naik-turun pada punggung pria yang menindihnya itu, seakan menggodanya.

"Kalau kau benar teman kencanku, berarti ini adalah kencan terburuk di dalam hidupku–" Zen menjauhkan torsonya dari tubuh sang pria necis, lalu bersin-bersin dengan hebohnya. "Sial, aku lupa kalau bajumu penuh bulu kucing!"

"Duduklah sebentar."

Jumin bangkit dari posisinya lalu mulai melepas jas dan rompinya. Ia buru-buru mengambil tisu bekasnya yang ada di atas meja, lalu menahan hidungnya yang basah.

"Aku harus lepas semuanya?"

"Kau mencari kesempatan dalam kesempitan?!"

Ia hanya melepas kancing kemejanya dan memosisikan bagian kerahnya di belakang punggungnya, sehingga bahunya nampak jelas.

"Aku belum pernah berkencan dengan siapapun sebelumnya, jadi aku tidak tahu seperti apa kencan yang terbaik."

"Kasihan sekali." Si rambut putih mengibas-ngibas dadanya dengan tangannya yang sebelah lagi, mencoba menghalau bulu-bulu yang mungkin saja menempel di bajunya. Sementara itu, sang "Tuan Kaya Sialan" mengambil tempat duduk di posisinya semula, setengah berbaring di bagian lengan sofa yang empuk.

"Karena kau sudah menganggap ini salah satu kencanmu, aku akan berusaha sebaik mungkin."

"Berusaha untuk apa?! Dan sejak kapan aku menganggap ini kencan?!" Zen melayangkan pukulan gemas ke dada sang pria yang meresponinya dengan tawa.

"Tadi kau berkata sesuatu seperti: Kalau aku teman kencanmu, berarti ini kencan terburukmu."

""Kalau"! Aku menggunakan kata "kalau"!"

Lagi-lagi diresponi dengan sepatah tawa. Zen hanya bisa memandangi pria yang berada di sebelahnya ini. Pria yang mengulurkan tangannya ke arahnya, menyentuh helaian rambut putih nan halus yang menjuntai di samping wajahnya. Membawa wajahnya lebih dekat, merapatkan jarak di antara mereka. Membelai pipinya lembut bagaikan tengah memegang porselen yang rapuh. Manik mata hitamnya mencoba menyelami pikiran dari binar kedua mata sang pemilik rumah yang berwarna merah itu.

"Kalau benar kita hanya teman biasa kau akan langsung menampar atau menyuruhku pulang saat aku menyentuhmu, bukan?"

Skak mat. Akui sajalah, Zen.

"…Terserah kau sajalah, Bung."

"Kini kau punya teman untuk berbagi rasa di malam yang sentimental ini. Kau senang?"

Sang pemuda seketika merasakan dorongan untuk menahan tawanya.

"Ya ampun, sekarang aku merasa benar-benar malu. Kau tidak merasa ingin tertawa mendengar betapa menggelikannya kata-katamu?" Zen mencubit pipi Jumin. "Ternyata seperti ini rasanya dihujani kata-kata puitis."

"Dan ternyata seperti ini juga rasanya memberikan kata-kata puitis," Jumin tersenyum. Bukan senyuman setan, bukan pula senyum sindiran.

Jantung Zen seakan berhenti berdetak sekali saat melihat senyuman hangat di wajah sang rekan itu.

"Berhentilah menggodaku, Bodoh…" Zen memalingkan wajahnya, menghindari tatapan sang pria yang masih tersenyum ke arahnya.

"Ah, kau tergoda rupanya," Kedua tangan Jumin bergerak menuju punggungnya, lalu ke arah bokongnya kemudian meremasnya perlahan. Ia tersentak.

"Kau…!"

Ia menghentikan gerakan tangannya. "Oh? Kau tidak suka?"

"Tentu saja!" Zen mencubit pipinya lebih keras. Yang dicubit mengaduh kesakitan.

"Kalau begitu, beritahukan aku apa yang kau suka."

Suara yang terdengar dalam, mengirimkan getar-getar yang membuat bulu romanya meremang.

"…Apapun yang akan kau lakukan, lakukan pelan-pelan."

"Oh?"

Zen berharap Han Jumin sialan itu tidak mengomentari semu merah yang membakar wajah dan telinganya.

"Kau akan bersamaku di malam yang sentimental ini, 'kan?"

"…Berapa kaleng yang kau minum hari ini?"

"Ah, sudahlah!"

Di suatu malam yang sentimental namun tak remang-remang, dua insan saling melahap apa yang tersaji di hadapannya. Sedikit bergelut, namun akhirnya jelas juga siapa yang memakan dan siapa yang dimakan. Dan saat mereka sudah merasakan kenikmatan, jika hidangan yang lezat masih tersedia mengapa tidak lanjutkan saja sampai tidak ada yang tersisa?

.

.

"Aku lapar."

"Jam segini?"

Jumin memperhatikan Zen yang tengah berusaha bangkit dari sofa dan – dengan langkah yang agak terseret – berjalan menuju dapurnya. Ia bahkan tidak kepikiran untuk menutup tubuh telanjangnya yang bak pahatan patung dewa Yunani itu.

"Gara-gara kau aku jadi lupa makan malam. Dasar Han Jumin sialan," dumelnya sambil mengambil sebuah piring kecil, kemudian ditaruhnya dua lembar roti gandum di atasnya. "Jam berapa sih, sekarang?"

Jumin mengecek jam dari _smartphone_ -nya. Dini hari.

"Hm… Bukankah tadi kau begitu menikmatinya?" Terdengar sepatah tawa yang membuat sang pria muda ingin melemparkan piring yang lebih besar dan lebih berat ke arahnya.

"Tunggu saja kau nanti. Akan kujual cerita ini ke media."

"Bukankah namamu nanti akan ikut terseret juga?"

Zen mendengus kesal, namun masih sempat mencuri pandang ke arah "teman kencannya" yang duduk santai di sofanya.

"…Kau bahkan sudah menyiapkan segalanya. Apanya yang tiba-tiba?" Sambil mendumel ia berjalan ke arah sofa tersebut dengan piring roti di tangannya, lalu menaruh piring tersebut di atas meja di dekatnya. "Hei, kau sudah buang kondommu itu, belum?"

"Belum," Kondom bekas yang terisi itu malah diperlihatkan padanya seperti memamerkan hadiah dari permainan di taman hiburan. "Mau kau telan? Sayang, lho."

"Terimakasih atas tawarannya yang BEGITU BAIK, Tuan. Saya lebih suka sumber protein yang lebih normal." Zen mengambil tempat duduk di samping Jumin, lalu mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya sebagai isyarat agar ia cepat pergi. "Buang, sana."

"Baiklah."

Suasana terasa hening saat sang lelaki pergi ke kamar mandi, membuang isi kantung lateks itu ke dalam lubang toilet lalu menge- _flush_ -nya sebelum membuangnya ke dalam tong sampah di dekat pintu kamar mandi tersebut. Suasana hening itu membantu sang aktor musikal tampan dalam berkontemplasi – merenung, nyaris seperti bertapa. Ia mengambil sehelai rotinya, lalu menggigit dan mengunyah hasil gigitannya perlahan.

Tuan Han yang beraura kelam dan nampak nyaris sulit didekati itu tak semenakutkan yang ia bayangkan ketika sedang menyetubuhinya. Gerakan-gerakannya memang terasa intens – untung saja tidak sampai ke tingkatan yang ekstrim – namun kehangatannya itu tak mampu dilupakannya. Sentuhannya, suaranya, hentakan kejantanannya yang binal itu–

"Sedang membayangkan yang tadi?"

"Sial kau!"

Alih-alih tertawa – atau setidaknya seperti itu yang diperkirakan Zen – Han Jumin yang sekonyong-konyong muncul itu hanya tersenyum sambil berjalan ke arah sofa. Ya, tubuhnya juga tak tertutup sehelai benang pun dari tadi.

"Boleh minta rotimu?"

"Ambil saja," Zen mendorong sedikit piring yang masih berisi selembar roti ke hadapan sang pria yang mengambil tempat duduk di sampingnya itu. Jumin mengambil roti tersebut lalu menghabiskannya, juga dalam gerakan perlahan.

"Setelah ini, mau lanjut lagi?"

"LANJUT APANYA?! SUDAH PAGI! KITA HARUS BENAR-BENAR TIDUR!" Si aktor musikal tampan yang imej _cool_ -nya hancur malam itu bangkit dari duduknya lalu mengambil piring tersebut. ia menghentak-hentakkan kakinya saat berjalan ke dapur, tanda kesal. Setelah mencuci piring tersebut dan menaruhnya di rak, ia berjalan ke arah Jumin dan menariknya menuju kamar tidurnya – masih dengan langkah kaki yang menghentak-hentak. Sementara itu, pakaian-pakaian mereka masih tertinggal di lantai. Bodo amat.

.

.

 _Beberapa jam lagi, matahari akan bersinar terang. Kita akan melakukan apa yang kita sukai lagi nanti._

… _Sarapan dengan menikmati tubuhmu?_


End file.
